Everything You've Got
by 800ornothing
Summary: Intelligence scrambles to find out what's happened to one of their own. When a missing detective with little to nothing left behind to trace is finally found it's just the beginning. Erin goes missing, but no one know how, why, or who. Voight and the team do everything they can to bring her home. But solving this case is the least of her worries when family comes first.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so this is my first fanfiction, so bear with me :) I've had some wonderful people help me with this so not all the credit goes to me hah. This will be multi chaptered, I'm not sure I'll have a strict update honestly my life gets pretty busy at the drop of a hat! But I'm really excited about this and I hope you all like it. Anyway, this is linstead, Justin will play a role in this as well, along with some Fire characters (Shay's not dead here) Hank doesn't know about Erin and Jay yet. I think that's about it. All credit to the producers and creators of all things Chicago, I am obviously not Derek Haas or Dick Wolf or any of those fine people. (Man, I wish I was tho!)

* * *

Antonio Dawson and Jay Halstead walked up the stairs into Intelligence, looking around. Olinski was sitting in his little corner, meanwhile, Atwater and Ruzek were joking around and finishing up some paperwork. Slow days, while rare in intelligence, happen. Nothing looked out the normal except for one thing. A certain blonde was nowhere to be seen. Halstead looked at his friend, crinkling his eyebrow, "Where's Erin?" he asks.

Antonio shrugs his shoulders, taking his coat off and looking at Erin's empty desk. "Ask Voight, maybe she took the day off or something?"

"I thought she was meeting the two of you at the gym?" Atwater piped in, spinning in his chair and pointing his pen at Dawson and Halstead.

If no one knew where Erin was, he might as well go straight to Voight like Antonio suggested.

Jay knocks on Voight's door, halfway standing in his office leaning on the door jam, "You seen Lindsay?"

"No, I thought she was with you and Antonio?" Hank said, barely looking up at him, focused on the mountain of paperwork in front of him.

"No, she was supposed to. Thought maybe she had some paperwork or something" Jay said starting to worry a little, "I'll call her?" He said with a bit of a question in his voice. It wasn't like Erin to just not show up. She always had the decency to give a heads up so they weren't left hanging. He decided that if she didn't answer his call, he'd check on her.

"If she doesn't answer, I'm going to go stop by her apartment to see if she's there." he stated as he left the man's doorway, not leaving an opening for him to say no. Hank might be hard to communicate with at times, but when it came to Erin, very little took priority.

"Sounds good." He responded, looking up, "She always calls…Hell, I have to make her take sick days."

"Alright" Halstead said nodding and grabbing his coat and phone from his desk. The past couple of weeks had seen a rise in crime on the streets of Chicago. The day had started out slow, but it looked like it was picking up, the team along with Burgess and Roman were heading out on a call.

After six rings he got her voicemail. You've reached Detective Lindsay, leave a message I'll get back to you.

He barely took two steps toward the stairs before getting interrupted.

"Grab your gear" Voight said walking out of his office. No bullshit and no games, that was Detective Voight. "You're not going alone." He lowered his voice as he spoke to Jay, not wanting to alert the rest of the team just yet. Jay just shook his head continuing on his way. "Dawson, we're going to check on Erin first." Jay said alerting him to the plans that were already in motion.

They walked down the stairs exiting out of the front precinct door. Heading straight for Antonio's car, Jay headed for his rightful spot in the passenger seat. Some things never change.

* * *

As they drove the short distance to her building Jay began to showcase his anxious behavior as he sat there. His right leg was shaking, arm propped on the door holding his chin in his hand. It didn't take a genius to see and he certainly didn't feel like hiding it.

"What's your problem Halstead?" Antonio asks the detective gesturing to his leg. Jay pulled his hand away from his face and onto his leg, hoping to stop the shaking.

"I don't know man, something seems weird. She would've called or texted if she wasn't going to make it to the gym." He knew he sounded like a broken record repeating the same thing over and over. It was something he couldn't control. It happened often when he got worried. The subject could change but his habits never faltered. "She's never late to work and she would have at least told Voight."

"Maybe she overslept or something. I'm sure she's fine." Dawson pats his shoulder, trying to reassure the man. But if he was being honest with himself, he was starting to worry a little as well. Luckily for them, they pulled up to Lindsay's building just in time to not let the worrying thoughts linger.

"Car's out front," Jay's quick to observe and Antonio nods his head knowingly.

They follow the familiar path into the building and up the flight of stairs. Erin was lucky enough to get an apartment on the first floor. He remembers the day they were talking about why she chose it. What made it special enough to make it her home. The first thing out of her mouth was, 'Do I look like someone that likes to walk up three flights of stairs with groceries?'

He was brought out of his reminiscing as soon as her door became visible. "Shit," Jay said, pulling his gun out. Following Jay's gaze, Antonio turns his attention to Erin's open apartment door and started to draw his 45, not even bothering to announce his presence. When it's one of your own, protocols seem to lose their importance.

"We gotta call Voight," Antonio said pulled out his phone and grabbed Jay's arm stopping him from walking into Erin's apartment. The dirty look on Jay's face wasn't missed when he tugged his arm out his grip. "If this is what we think it is, we can't disturb anything for the crime unit."

"But what if she's hurt or something.."Jay objected, they had no idea what this was, maybe she came in and forgot to close her door all the way-unlikely but maybe. Or what if she was.. he stopped himself he couldn't think like that, not now. Jay knew Antonio was right, "Yeah, okay," he sighed, nodding his head and holstering his gun. His mind was starting to spiral in different directions. Anything could have happened to her, she could be lying in her apartment dead for all they knew. He kept telling himself not to go there, but he couldn't help it. Erin was his partner, his girlfriend, he didn't know if he could handle anything happening to her. He inhaled sharply through his nose trying to call on whatever relaxing behaviors he could.

They weren't making it to that other call.

* * *

Hank slammed his phone down, standing up and walking out of his office into the bullpen. "Grab your gear!" he says gruffly. He was a man on a mission.

"Another call boss?" Ruzek questions, slowly getting up.

"Just grab your damn stuff Ruzek," Voight yells, as Olinski looks at him and Hank looks down and shakes his head slightly. If you hadn't been paying attention you wouldn't have noticed the exchange at all.

They all head out quickly.

Olinsky rides with Voight, Ruzek with Atwater and Burgess and Roman followed them in the squad car.

"Hank, what's going on?" Olinsky asks him, it wasn't like him to get this worked up over nothing. It had to be serious. He also didn't like being left in the dark.

"It's Erin," He answers grimly, stepping on the gas.

As soon as they pulled up to Erin's building, Hank jumped out of the car as quickly as he could, racing to get to her apartment where the unknown waited. Halstead was pacing up and down the hall and Dawson was just standing outside of the cracked door, "What do you got?"

"Waiting on you boss." Antonio says, looking at Hank, seeing the creases in his forehead. His eyes hard with worry accompanying the stern set of his lips.

"Let's see what we got." Voight says walking in first, "Nobody touches anything without gloves"

The team files into her apartment one by one. As each room was cleared, confusion set in even further. Not a damn thing was out of place. The place was spotless for her standards.

"Hank, there's nothing here" Antonio sighed. It just didn't make sense.

The idea that something could have happened to Erin was making Hank's stomach knot. "Burgess, Roman! Go talk to her building super. I want to know when she was here last, when she left, and who was going in and out. Time stamps on everything. Make sure to note anything out of the ordinary on that security footage. Take everything they got!"

"You got it boss." Burgess answered quickly walking down the stairs with Roman closely behind.

* * *

Read and review, tell me what you think, honestly! I love feedback, it helps me (and sometimes makes me feel better :)) Thanks! Follow and favorite, for any questions or anything PM me!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews and thoughts, they mean so much! :) If you guys wanna talk PM me, also I updated chapter 1, nothing major but if you want to go back and check that out.

* * *

"Damnit!" Voight says slamming his hand on his desk. "What the hell is this?" He steps out of his office and looks at everyone, trying to find something, "Start reaching out to your C.I.'s." He tells the team, knowing they were scrambling to find something, anything that would help. "Halstead, come with me!"

Hank got into the car and Jay followed, "Why'd you want me to go with you?" he asks his boss wondering why he didn't take Olinski or even Antonio.

"Because you're her partner and I need your help. Who were you guys working…anything that might help us figure out what this was?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, we were looking into a couple low levels in a gang moving some coke, but nothing serious. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know Halstead, but we're gonna find her. Start reaching out to your C.I's, hers too and we'll try to piece this together." Hank kept driving but his mind was far from the road. There were too many possibilities. Between his enemies, her's and her mom's, they could be looking for a long time. Without some help they might never find her. He shook his head trying to clear those thoughts; he couldn't let himself go there.

"You don't..." Jay trailed off looking out the window of the moving car. His thoughts were racing too fast for him to comprehend. Erin could really be in danger and they had no clue where to start. What if he never saw her again, he couldn't remember the last thing he told her. Something stupid about work, and he wanted the last thing they said to each other mean something, but what if the last thing he ever said was work. He didn't get to tell her he loved her, hell he couldn't even wrap his head around the thought. "You don't think Bunny had anything to do with this do you? She'd never do anything to get Erin hurt, right?" He asked him, worried of the answer. He was still too scared to think about the danger she could be in, the reality of the situation.

"I don't know Halstead, I don't know." he pauses, shaking his head, "I'd like to think not, but in this job I've learned not to underestimate people"

"I thought you were the one who told Erin not to give the guys too much credit cause it'd disappoint her when we caught em?"

"That was different, I know Bunny… she's an exception to the rule"

"So, where are we goin'?"

"A few stops," he slowed at a stop light, "got a better place to be?"

"N-No, of course not, I'd just like to know where we're going"

"I've got C.I's all over these streets Halstead and they all know not to mess with my city or my family. If they hear somethin', they'll tell me" Jay just nodded his head; he figured Hank was their best bet to finding Erin.

* * *

"Missing? What do you mean she's missing?" Bunny yelled, furious that Voight would let something happen to her daughter.

"Honey, it's okay, she's a cop. An—and..." he stuttered, "And Hanks looking into it, I'm sure she's fine." Johnny said rubbing her arm trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, Johnny" Bunny said, not believing him. She knew Erin could take care of herself but she knew her past and she knew it had a way of coming back to bite you when you least expected it.

"I'll walk you two to the door," Bunny said standing, looking at Hank and Jay, wanting to talk to them alone. "Listen Hank, I don't know what's going on or what happened, but find my girl, bring her home, okay? I know she doesn't want anything to do with me and you want me out of her life. I-I get it… but just keep her safe please. She's still my daughter whether she wants me or not. She just came back into my life and Teddy's too, he needs her Hank."

"I'll bring her home." Hank promised. He wasn't sure he trusted the woman but didn't think she'd put Erin in real danger purposefully, "Is there anything you can think of that would help?" He asked one more time.

"I'm sure you know her enemies far better than me Hank." Bunny responded curtly.

"You know I'm talking about yours."

"I told you all I know. You know I've been clean a year, and there's no one I can think of that'd hurt her…no one that had problems with her" she paused, "Well, 'cept Charlie but I heard you put him away last year."

"Call me if you think of anything, even something small," Bunny nodded her head as they walked away from her door and back to the blazer. The detectives headed back to the police station.

* * *

"Should we talk to Charlie?" Jay asked walking up the stairs to intelligence.

"Why?" Hank asked, he hadn't even considered it for more than a minute. Charlie wasn't stupid enough to put Erin in danger again.

"To see if he knows anything. Inmates talk, maybe an enemy is reaching out to send a message or he's trying to get back at her, dunno, it's worth a shot right?"

"I guess" Hank agreed. The whole thing made his stomach lurch.

* * *

"If you wanted something from me you should have sent Erin, you should know that Hank." Charlie Sneered at Hank and Olinski. "Now it seems like the old days, huh? Doin her dirty work, tryin' to clean up her messes. Thinking you speak and everyone jumps."

"You know something?" Hank asked the man, growing impatient after sitting there no more than five minutes.

"I know a lot of things, I know I'm sitting in a prison while you're out living, I know that I have a kid out there growing up without me because of you, and maybe I know something you'd want to know."

Voight was tired of listening to him, "Don't open your mouth unless you have something useful to say."

"What do you want?" Olinsky quietly asked the man, knowing it was better to at least hear him out. They had a way of getting what they wanted out of people.

"You're looking for Erin aren't you?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "You're hoping I can help you because you got nothing...Well, it's probably more like you got too much. That's the problem isn't it, you've got too many enemies, it's hard to keep track of how many people you've threatened." His tone was far too smug for Voight and Oliniski. They looked at each other knowingly.

"Erin got you a deal, when we put you here, your cooperation for limited time so you could get out, get clean and then help raise your son. At least see him, right?" The smirk on his face dropped a little.

"That deal wasn't because of Erin...it was the DA's."

"Nah, nah, that was because Erin talked to the DA and the judge, she knew em, had a little pull" Olinski informed the man, in his quiet but serious tone. "You don't wanna share your intel, fine, sit in that cell for 5-10." He looked at Voight, "Think Trev will want anything to do with the father he met once when he's 22?"

"I know I wouldn't" Voight responded, knowing where his old friend was going with this.

"Okay, listen I don't know much, but guys in here they talk…" he trailed, not sure what he should tell them. He was worried they'd take his deal away, but also worried what would happen if he was labeled a snitch.

"I know deep down somewhere a part of you cared for Erin, and I know you wanna see your son, so help me help her." Voight practically pleaded with the man. He wasn't the begging type but he'd do whatever it took to get Erin back safely.

"All I know is some guy was talking about someone planning on kidnapping a cop. I didn't think much about it at first, but after a little while I started thinking and piecing together what they were saying. I knew it had to be Erin."

"Spit it out Pugliese!" Voight banged his hand on the table, "I want names!"

"Sergeant if you can't keep yourself in check I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Don't make me tell you twice." An officer standing by the wall told him.

* * *

Read and Review! :) The next chapter will be out at the latest of next Sunday, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Italicized are flashbacks or thoughts. Sorry for the late update! I've been so busy, and so hopefully you all like this chapter, it's a little longer than the previous ones to make up for it. Also, until March 25th I'm forgetting that Jay and Erin are "cooling it" because my HEART BREAKS thinking about it. Anyway here you guys go, you'll find a little more about Erin and what happened, you get to see her point of view so let me know what you're thinking, any ideas/suggestions etc! Also, Kelly and Erin did date or whatever you call that but because Shay's still alive, they just broke up, no fight or anything they just decided it wasn't the right fit at the time.

* * *

Chapter 3

Voight just looked at the officer and nodded, turning his attention back to Charlie, who had just started speaking.

"I tell you and I get to keep my deal? I get out in 2 months?" Charlie asked feeling defeated. Voight looked at the man, "Yeah, that's the deal." He nodded his head.

"The only guy on the outside it could be is Liam Pertrov."

ERINS POV

"Mmmm" I grumble as I attempt to sit up, looking around. I'm in a dimly lit basement, at least that's how it looks. Just slightly different than the last two I was at. I'm not sure how long I've been here; I think it's been 3 days since I was home. Realizing there nothing in here but me, I look down at my jeans, torn and dirty, my t-shirt is just dirty, and I'm glad I can't see my face or hair. My sides a little banged up, probably some bruising maybe a fracture. Nothing too serious, I tell myself. But I can't remember drinking or eating anything since I've been here, and its freezing. It's also been a few hours at least since anyone's come down. This can't be a good sign.

I wish they'd just tell me what they want. I'm a detective but I can't figure this one out. Well, haven't. It would help if could remember what's happened. Maybe I'm missing something. I think back to the day I was taken.

_She walked up the stairs of her apartment building just wanting a shower and beer before going to bed. The past week had been draining, no big busts, but a lot of calls and chasing perps that lead nowhere. Unlocking the door she hung up her coat, and put her gun on the shelf above the coat rack. _

_Knock, knock. _

_She turned and walked the few steps to open her door; a teenage girl stands there holding a baby. _

_"Can I help you?" she asked, she didn't get many visitors so this was odd. _

_"Um I'm not sure, I'm Kylie, and I'm babysitting for Ms. Valligan, in apartment 4B, she told me that if I needed anything you could help if she didn't answer?"_  
_Erin knew Emily well, she was 22 and had a 6 month old, Isabella Avery and lived just down the hall. Sometimes she'd ask Erin to watch Bella while she brought up groceries or ran out for something, never for long but she knew she was a cop if she ever needed help. _

_"Hi Bella," She said smiling at the baby who grinned, "Yeah, of course! What's going on? Everything okay?" Erin asked the girl, worried something had happened._

_"No everything's okay, I think, but it smells like gas or something in the apartment but I don't know why and didn't want to leave her in there." She said shifting the baby, but a little worried, she really needed to keep this babysitting job._

_"Oh! Okay just come in and sit or whatever and I'll take a look, okay?" Erin said, opening the door so that Kylie could come in. _

_Kylie nodded, "Okay thank you!" She said gratefully. _

_Erin nodded, closing the door and heading down the hall. She walked into 4B and smelled gas right away. She checked the stove, knowing Emily had a gas stove; the burners were off so she checked the rest of the house. Not finding anything she went back to the kitchen. "What is causing this?" She asked herself, spinning in a circle, looking around. Looking back at the stove she checked the pilot light on the stove and it was out so she fixed it and turned some fans on to get the smell out of the apartment. She walked out and headed down the hall to her apartment, walking in she looked at Kylie playing with the baby._

_"Easy fix," She laughed slightly, "Everything's okay I think, just let Emily know her stove was out. Maybe have someone take a look at it?" Erin informed the girl as she walked out and down the hall. _

_Erin headed down to get her mail that she'd neglected the past few days. Walking back up something seemed off. "It's just been a long day" she muttered to herself, but when she rounded the corner and saw her door open, on instinct she reached to grab her gun. "Damnit" she'd left it in her apartment. She walked in carefully, slowly and quietly. Reaching for her gun as she came in the door something stopped her. _

_"Don't even" a gruff voice behind her said, holding a gun to her head. "Put your hands up and turn around!"_

_"Shit" she breathed, today just got better and better. She put her hands up slowly and thought as she inched around. She thought as she turned, how the hell was she getting out of this? "Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" She questioned. _

_"I think you'll figure it out, Detective." He laughed. His dark eyes set, but she wasn't sure he was a real threat. But she had no idea why he was in her apartment. He had balls, that's for sure. _

_"Look, this isn't a time to be playing with me. You know I'm a cop, so you know who I am. You know this," she gestured between the two of them, "this is a bad idea." _

_She remembered knowing someone was behind her but then that was it, after that everything when blank._

Everything else was touch and go she only remembers bits and pieces. She stretched as best she could considering her hands were zip tied to a pole in the corner of the room. Looking around there was nothing, it was bare. She hung her head in frustration, she'd never felt so overwhelmed. She had no idea where she was or what they wanted. They asked a lot of questions but none she could, or would answer. _I gotta do something_ she thought. She started thinking and trying to put together a plan. She had to get out, she couldn't just sit here. She sat up, wincing in pain as she pushed herself up, the zip ties chaffing into her wrists.

"Listen to me Skylar, I know you know Petrov, you're going to tell me what happened and you're going to tell me now." Voight spat.

"Think you're all high and mighty _Sargeant?"_ He mocked the word, "You want my help, now? After everything, and for Erin?" He laughed dryly. "Help me and I'll consider helping you." Skylar said, joking aside.

"Help you? Listen you're lucky if you walk out of here instead of someone dragging your ass in a body bag."

"Are you threatening me?"

"You're not worth the breath I would waste. I'm telling you, you help me or you end up at the bottom of the river."

Xaq Skylar sighed, he didn't trust Hank Voight, but he didn't want anyone to be hurt, "He had a few warehouses last I knew but it's been awhile." Hank nodded his head, sliding a note pad over to him with a pen as he got up to leave the interrogation room. He turned as he opened the door.

"Thanks" he almost whispered. Skylar nodded, he knew gratitude from Hank Voight was rare and he took it.

"Get the long guns!" Voight yells to the team after they pulled up to the fourth warehouse on the list. Hank had a bad feeling about this.

The team did as he requested, Burgess and Roman were around the block in case they needed anything. Halstead, Atwater around the back! The rest of you, with me!" They came in the front, Hank walked straight ahead as the team cleared the front. He met Halstead and Atwater in the middle. He signaled them to clear the upstairs.

"Halstead, Antonio, come with me, we'll clear the basement." He told them, the team nodded.

Antonio went first, Voight close behind and Jay following them.

"Clear." They heard Olinski yell from upstairs. Hank shook his head, there had to be something.

There were three doors, He signaled the men to each clear a room. They nodded and raised their guns ready to clear the room, Voight waited for them to open the doors and head in before he proceeded to enter the third room.

It was dimly lit, but empty. Something still felt off, the pit in his stomach that hadn't returned since Erin went missing, got worse when he entered the room. He closed the door and looked around.

"In here!" He yelled, and the Intelligence team ran into the basement room. He rushed into the corner of the basement. "Erin" He whispered, holding her face in his hand, she pushed him away weakly at first but then gave up.

"Oh my god," Ruzek murmured, he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Erin was half sitting up, with her hands tied to a pole in the corner of the room.

"Call a bus!" Olinski said as he rushed to Erin and Voight's side.

"Hank" Erin breathed, as she worked to open her eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. You're okay, I got you." Voight took his knife from his pocket and cut the zip ties off her thin wrists.

"No," she pushed him again, "there's a boy here, you gotta find him, Hank." She told him.

"Buildings clear, kid." Oliniski told her softly. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"You found me, you…." She struggled to take a proper breath, "you saved me."

"Yeah, I got you, Erin." Hank whispered to her, tears in his eyes.

As she tried to sit up, Olinski supported her other side. "Don't push yourself, you're okay." He told her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Ambulance is on the way." Jay said as he walked into the room, looking at the men standing around Hank and Olinski who were sitting around Erin. He gasped as she turned to look at him. The left side of her face was bruised pretty badly.

"Thanks" she said, smiling softly at him. He nodded, wondering what the hell had happened to her.

Ruzek and Antonio go out to wait for the ambo to direct them to Erin.

"What happened, Erin?" Hank asked grabbing her arms gently and turning them. He saw the bruises on her face and upper arms, but he was more worried about the marks on the crook of her arms. He didn't want to push her, but he needed to know.

Fighting to keep her eyes open, to stay coherent, "I don't know, Hank. I just- I don't know." She felt defeated, she'd never felt so helpless as she had in the past few days. But something stopped her, she sat a little straighter and opened her eyes as best she could, "Emily Valligan" She took a couple deep breaths, "She okay?"

Olinski looked between her to Voight , to Jay and back to Voight.

"Who?" Voight asked her, confused.

"Apartment 4B, her babysitter was in my living room like 5 minutes before it all happened, is she okay?" She said more desperately, she didn't want anyone else involved in this.

"She's fine" Hank responded remembering questioning the young woman, "Talked to her couple days ago, along with everyone else in the building."

"And the rest of the block, knowing you." She joked, laughing a little. Hank just looked at her, wondering how the hell she was cracking jokes right now.

They heard Antonio directing the paramedics down to the basement.

Hank and Olinski stepped back as Dawson and Shay pushed the stretcher towards the corner of the room. The pair got her on it with Jay's help sharing worried glances at one another.

"How long she been here?" Gabby asked looking at Jay. "Know what we're looking at?"

"Here, specifically? We're not sure, but she's been missing for 5 days." He answered.

Gabby looked at Shay and shook her head, "Okay." She could see a degree of fear in everyone's eyes for Erin. "Let's get her to Chicago Med." She started pushing her down the hall.

Once they were outside and Erin was safely in the ambulance, Hank pulled the pair aside.

"Listen, I think they drugged her, not sure with what, but there's needle marks on her arms, I want a full tox screen done when she gets there, okay?" Shay nodded, as much as she disliked the man she'd never seen him so vulnerable, so scared.

Shay headed to the driver's seat as Intelligence headed to their cars to follow.

"Voight, you coming?" Gabby asked the man holding the ambulance door open. He shook his head and got in. He looked at her gratefully.

He sat and held her hand until they got to Chicago Med.

* * *

Read and Review! If I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter on Thursday! Anyone have any guesses on what happened to her and how bad the injuries are?! I wanna hear your predictions. Thank you so much for reading, Again I'm so sorry it's up so late! This chapter is longer than the rest to try to make up for it!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Another Chapter! I'm really excited to get to chapter 6ish because that's where my idea started actually and I'm really happy with how it's turning out! Thanks for being so patient with me and supporting my story. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, probably around 15-20 chapters.

* * *

Chapter 4

**  
The paramedics rushed her in to the hospital from the Emergency Entrance.

"She's suffering from dehydration, broken ribs, concussion, multiple cuts and bruises, possible drugs in her system. We're not completely sure what you're looking at but it's bad." Shay said as Alec took the gurney from her.

"My God," he said, looking at Erin's face. "Erin."

"The team's in the waiting room when you have an update." She informed him, he nodded.

"Let's go!" He told the doctors around her stretcher, she was still like family and he wasn't about to let anything happen to her. He would do whatever he could.

He had them take X-rays, an MRI and some blood work.

As soon as they brought her into a trauma room, she coded.

"Heart rates dropping" a nurse yelled.

"I think there's some internal bleeding!" Another nurse said.

"Think or you know?" Alec practically shouted at him.

"I don't know we don't have her test results back yet!" He answered, clearly flustered.

"Let's move! Get her to an OR!" Alec hollered and they started moving.

Ruzek, Burgess and Atwater sat in the chairs in the waiting room while Voight and Olinski stood, leaning on the wall. Jay was pacing the short area when Antonio, Gabby, Shay, Severide and Casey came in. Antonio went towards Voight while the rest stood just inside the doorway.

"Casey and Severide checked out the first two warehouses on the list." They had received a call shortly after getting to the hospital that the two of the warehouses had been burned down.

"And?" Voight asked impatient, he didn't have time to play guessing games today. His already thin patience was gone.

"Definitely arson. There was gas everywhere, but no signs of causalities." Casey answered the question stepping up, but confused on the situation.

"How's she doing?" Shay asked, after seeing the look in Kelly's face. She knew he was worried about her but didn't think he had a right to ask.

"Don't know yet, she's still in surgery." Voight said, his voice was almost monotone; he was trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

"Surgery?" Shay asked, "She didn't need surgery. Her injuries weren't that extensive. Were they?" Her voice got more worried the more she thought about it, did they miss something?

"She uh…One of her broken ribs punctured her spleen, they had to repair her spleen to stop the bleeding." Gabby answered. The team looked at her confused on how she knew more than them. "I know some of the nurses and ran into one of them who's working her case when I came in. They nodded.

Kelly took a seat, Shay and Dawson followed suit. Casey looked around, "I'm gonna head out, let me know if you need anything." He looked at Severide, who nodded as he walked out.

Antonio walked over to Jay, and put his hand on his shoulder to stop the man from pacing. "Jay, man you're gonna wear a hole in the floor, calm down. She's gonna be fine."

"It's Lindsay. I mean she can get through anything." Ruzek told him, looking around as most of the team agreed.

"Yeah." He said weakly and walked out.

Gabby looked around the room at all their worried and distressed faces before heading to follow Jay.

"Jay!" She called, jogging to catch up, "Jay, where are you going?" She questioned. She knew he cared about Erin, anyone with half a brain could see it. She and Shay presumed they were dating but knew better than to pry, especially with Voight's no tolerance policy.

"I don't…I just can't sit in there and wait." He hit the wall with the side of his fist. "She was missing for days Gabby," He paused, struggling to catch his breath, "What the hell happened to her?"

"I don't know but she's going to be fine Jay. She's resilient and strong, you know that. And she has the best support system she could ask for." Gabby said holding his forearm, trying to reason with him. He recovered himself physically but mentally he didn't know if he'd ever recover from the sight of Erin lying half dead in the basement.

"Yeah." He agreed with her. He knew she was right, she saw this everyday and in his head he knew, but he was more worried about her mentally than physically. She would mend and get out of the hospital, but there were scars that would never heal.

They headed back to the waiting room with coffee in hand for the rest of Erin's 'family'. No matter how she felt about her mom, she had family. Intelligence, her friends, their family and friends, this was her family.

Alec walked in hours later, Shay and Dawson had left to go back on shift but had just returned.

The team stood as he entered, he only took a few steps before stopping, all of their eyes searching his face, for something.

A trace of what they all wanted to hear, wanted to believe. The only thing they had been holding onto for the last 132 hours. Hope.

He looked at them, took a deep breath before settling on Hank Voight's grim eyes.

"She's out of surgery and is currently in the ICU, I think the worst is behind her, now it's just waiting. She has a lot of superficial wounds, we're more concerned with the broken ribs and making sure her spleen recovers well."

"She's going to be okay?" Antonio asked, needing a definite answer to the one thing they had all been wondering.

"She should be okay." He nodded understanding their desperation. They all took a deep breath; you could physically see a weight lifting off their shoulders.

"Can I see her?" Hank questioned, he needed to see her for himself.

"A few of you at a time, yes. You can't all stay, though." He responded. Hank nodded, thankful.

The team stood there, waiting for Hank to go see her first. Olinski touched his friend's arm just standing silently supporting him.

"Yeah." Hank whispered to his silent questioning. They walked down the hall, Hank stopped in the doorway, seeing her in that hospital bed shook him more than seeing her in the basement floor. She looked so small, he'd never seen her so pale. Hell he'd never seen her so rough in the 17 years he knew her.

Olinski just patiently waited for the man to enter. After a few moments he did, slowly. He sat and grabbed her hand. Olinski stayed for a moment but left knowing Hank deserved a moment with her.

Hank couldn't bring himself to say anything; he just sat there holding her hand for what seemed like hours. He finally stood, thinking he should let the others see her.

He walked back to waiting room where Severide, Shay, and Gabby walked passed to see Erin for a minute before leaving. Antonio, Atwater, Ruzek and Burgess walked in and set some flowers and a stuffed bear on the table before just taking a minute to look at her.

"She looks so…" Adam started, unsure of how to finish. The words broken and small didn't seem fitting of the tough and capable woman in front of them.

"Fragile." Antonio finished, while the rest of the team just stood there in awe of the situation.

Erin Lindsay was the toughest cop they knew. Everyone has their limits but they'd seen her strength, they couldn't imagine anything would ever break Erin.

"Yeah." He whispered, and Burgess grabbed his hand. They all slowly walked out of the room and to the exit of the hospital.

Once they reached the door Atwater looked around to the faces of his team, "Molly's?" He asked, thinking everyone needed a drink after today. They all nodded, got in their cars and drove the short distance to Molly's.

As everyone cleared out of the hospital Jay walked the short distance to her hospital room. He swore it was miles, his legs felt heavy. He just keep putting one foot in front of the other and finally got to her door, and stood looking at her small frame laying in the hospital bed. It looked like he was hooked up to much. Eventually he took a seat, grabbing her hand.

He just sat like that for awhile before looking up at her bruised and cut face. Almost the entire left side of her face was bruised and there was a large gash by her temple and many other small cuts all over her face. He took a deep shaky breath before speaking, "What was it you said…after Jules? 'I thought cops under Voight were invincible' " He shakes his head and laughs, "Well, I thought **you **were invincible. Erin I thought you were..." he stops, as a tear falls from the corner of his eye and travels down the side of his face.

"Hey," she whispers her voice extra raspy, holding his face with her hand, "Hey,…I'm okay."

"Erin?" Jay says looking up, not quite sure he believed the sight before him, "I'm gonna get a nurse, okay?" she nods her head. She was still pretty out of it because of the painkillers they were giving her.

* * *

As always Read and Review! Let me know any predictions, ideas, criticism or advice! I appreciate all of your words honestly! You guys have been so supportive of this story and that makes me so happy because i love this and I'm glad you're all enjoying it! I can't apologize enough for my spaced out updates so here's chapter a day after chapter 3! My birthday's Wednesday so I'm hoping to add the new chapter before then but I'm not sure how busy I'll be.


	5. Chapter 5 : NOTE

Hi you guys, I know it has been forever and I'm SO sorry! Life got SO crazy and I lost so much of the story I had written and I've recently had some time and some ideas for the story. Are any of you interested in reading more of this? Are any of you interested in helping me? Thank you so much for all your feedback and support. Sorry to any of you who thought this was an actual update, if any of you want to see this story continue please please contact me! PM me or find me on tumblr youremyfamilyalways


	6. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter! I've got a few more written so I will be posting more this next week :) thank you all so much who've stuck by this story. I appreciate it so much! Let me know if you have any questions or ideas.

I dont own CPD or anything for that matter.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

He walked out of her hospital room and to the nurses' station, there weren't many aorund. Looking at his watch and realizing it was 1am he knew why.

"Um excuse me, are you on this wing here?" Jay asked the only nurse available at the desk.

"I am," she responded, "Ashleigh, and you are?"

"Halstead, Jay, my partner is in room 211, Erin Lindsay, she just woke up." He answered.

"Oh!" A look of realization hit her and you could see the sadness in her face, "I'll come check on her, thank you." She said getting up and walking with Jay towards her room.

When they walked in Erin was already back to sleep, but Ashleigh checked her vitals, and levels.

"Everything looks okay, seeing the extent of her injuries it's incredible she's responsive." She headed out and Jay followed her out into the hall.

"Honestly, is she going to be okay? I don't want BS excuse you normally give to families or whatever. I mean I have no idea what I'm looking at, what she's facing? I-" He stuttered, shaking his head.

"I'm amazed she made it this far, I think that means something. With the extent of her injuries I can't believe she was breathing when you found her. She's strong, stronger than anyone I've ever seen. It's an incredible strength, I don't know her, but I can tell she's resilient. Erin is going to need all the support she can get, but yeah, I think she's going to be okay." She nodded to him, put her hand on his shoulder and started walking down the hall.

"Thank you." He whispered, slumping against the wall before walking back in her room.

He sat there holding her hands, watching her breathe and listening to the machines for so long he didn't even hear Hank walk in. Which was odd, normally he was very aware of his surroundings.

Voight just stood in the doorway watching Jay sitting in the hospital chair looking at Erin and holding her hand for a few minutes before Erin spoke up.

"You just going to stand there all day? I'm sure the Fisher isn't paying you to visit." Her voice was hoarse and groggy.

He chuckled stepping in, and handing a startled Jay a coffee.

"I can't get anything past you can I?" Hank asked her.

"Not normally." She responded in the same playful manner. "Please tell me one of those are for me" She added.

"I didn't even know you were awake." Jay spoke up at the same time Hank raised his eyebrows and told her no.

"Can't have coffee, Er, I'm sorry." He added.

"I'm sure that's abuse of some sort." She joked, as the two men just looked at her as Ashleigh walked in.

"I'm sure it is, but rules are rules and if you wanna get out of here you'll follow them." She said in a lighthearted manner.

Hank and Jay chuckled and Erin just glared at her.

"Speaking of getting out of here, when can I go home?"

"You just got here Erin, you just had surgery, you're going to spend a few days in here, no complaints." Hank looked at her as he spoke in a stern fatherly voice.

"Alright, Alright." Erin responded, who put her hands up in a playful way.

* * *

What happens next?! i dunnno (actually i do) can you guess anything? have anything to add? feel free to PM me, or send me a message on tumblr, youremyfamilyalways :)


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"So what do I gotta do to get myself out of here?" Erin asks, looking at the trio in front of her.

"Lots of rest" Ashleigh answered as Jay and Hank stood on either side of her. She sighed as the three left her room and walked down the hall.

"How's it look?" Hank asked the nurse when they reached her station.

"She's stable, with her requesting to be off meds it's gonna take a little longer to get her home, her body is under a lot of stress trying to recover itself."

"Thank you." Jay said as he and Hank walked away.

"I wish you'd push her to accept the pain meds," Jay tells the man as they reach the exit to head back to the district.

"I can't make her do anything, you should know that." Hank told the man as they got in the car.

"This is different." Jay muttered, angry that the man who considered himself Erin's family, her father, wouldn't want to help her.

"I thought you'd understand why she's doing this." Hank almost whispered as they pulled into his parking spot at the 21st. He pulled open the door nodded at Platt and buzzed himself up leaving Jay staring after him as the door closed.

"You forget how to climb stairs Halstead?" Platt asked him in that tone she used.

"No…" He shook his head, "No, I didn't." And he scanned his palm on the reader and walked up the stairs with a million questions on his mind.

"I thought you would understand" What was that supposed to mean? What was I supposed to understand? He shook his head from his thoughts as he reached the top of the stairs and walked in the bullpen seeing Erin's face on the board along with a lot of blank boxes and question marks.

He sat at his desk trying to work on the case but he just kept seeing Erin's bruised face and brokenness. She's fought her whole life, she shouldn't have to still be fighting. It's not fair. He thought. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he stood up and walked down the hall and stairs into Mouse's "office".

"Hey," Mouse said softly unsure how to react to his longtime friend.

"Mouse, you got anything?" Jay asked, begging.

"I'm working on it," He said moving from one computer to another, "tracking some of these pictures."

"I thought you didn't get anything from her apartment?" He asked him confused.

"I didn't. But the place across the street, that bank, Comerico something, they might have. I'm working on fixing the image so I can make out faces. How's Erin?"

"Hanging in, you know Erin."

"Yeah," Mouse responded softly putting his hand on Jay's shoulder as the man walked away and back up the stairs.

"Alright, Mouse might have a lead, what do the rest of you got?" Hank asked stepping out of his office as Jay walked in.

"Boss that guy, Skyler or whatever, has a record a mile or four long, maybe bring him back in?" Ruzek said standing up shaking the case file in his hand.

"And his alibi, holes all over it. No movie ticket, but he did take a large amount of cash out of an ATM in the middle of the movie he was watching with his "friends"" Antonio added with air quotes around friends. Everyone stared at him and then to Voight,

"Al, Jay, go pick him up. I wanna know who he thinks he is." The men stood up and were out the building in three seconds or less.

Hank stared at the glass separating him and Xaq Skylar for a moment before walking in the room, he laughed dryly before speaking, "If you're going to lie, make sure you don't bury yourself."

"Skylar looked at him with a questioning look on his face, "What are you talking about?"

"You dont have a ticket to any movie, but you used an ATM in the middle of it?" Hank said slamming the file in front of him, "I'm not playing games Skylar. You start talking and you do it now."

"You don't know the whole story…" He stammered before looking around and a look of shock and realization came over him. "Oh my god, you don't know anything, she really didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what!" Hank was getting angry, he didn't play games and especially not when it came to family.

"I never believed her, that she'd keep her word." He mumbled to himself still in show of the detectives questioning. "Erin, she tells you everything, so when she said she wouldn't tell you this, I never believed her."

"Xaq, what are you talking about?" Hank asked, softer this time.


	8. Chapter 7

New Chapter! As always I do not own anything although I wish I did! Talk to me about the finale! Tumblr : youremyfamilyalways

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

_*TWO WEEKS AGO*_

_"Look you're the last person I'd be coming to if I had an option, but they told me to come to you. I don't understand why and I don't care. But you, you're going to help me get her back. She's everything. You owe me." Xaq shouted at her._

_"Okay, I'll do whatever I can."_

_"I need 20K." He stared at her._

_"Listen I don't know where you've been but I'm a cop, I don't have that kind of cash. Give me something to work with. I have the best team in Chicago."_

_"No. You can't ask them, you can't talk to them about this. You hear me, they'll kill her."_

_"Okay, okay." Erin put her hands to her face, before raking her fingers through her hair. What am I going to do? She thought to herself. I have nothing to go on and no one to bounce ideas. "Look I'll do everything I can, I'll bring her home, I promise. Okay, but you gotta tell me everything start to finish, don't leave out anything. And you so much as get a text I need to know."_

_He shook his head and walked out, his face twisted with anger and grief. He didn't think they'd ever find her._

_xx_

"So Erin was helping you find her? What's the connection?" Jay asked. As the man told his story Jay had walked into the interrogation room.

"I think they took her because she got too close."

"What if the target was always Erin and they just used Xaq and Aria?" Ruzek asked on the other side of the glass.

"Doesn't make sense, they weren't close." Antonio answered.

"Doesn't matter, it worked didn't it. Anyone who has seen our unit work knows Erin's gonna do whatever it takes to do the job, and she does whatever she has to, to keep everyone involved safe." Ruzek responded.

"Unless we don't know the whole story.." Al added with a slight smile on his face as he walked into the interrogation room. "We're gonna need everything you gave Erin." He said to Skylar before nodding the other men out of the room. The three men walked into Hank's office and shut the door.

"What just happened. Wait, why don't we get to be part of this.." Ruzek whined as the men shut the door. The rest of the team chuckled at him and got back to work.

"Ruzek has an interesting theory.." Al started, the men just stared at him.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"He thinks maybe they just used Xaq and Aria to get Erin, that Xaq's not part of the equation at all. At least not like we're thinkin."

"Say someone snatched Aria, sends a ransom to Xaq, says to go to Erin but no one else, she says she'll do it." Hank starts.

"But he gets worried, withdrawals all the money he has to try to ransom her back thinking Erin won't be able to follow through." Jay continues.

"Or just won't at all. I'm surprised he followed through at all and even asked her for help." Hank interrupted, looking at Al and then landing his eyes on Jay.

"I feel like I'm missing something though," Jay says, "If they wanted Erin, why not use someone close to her, important to her, someone she knows." He asks.

"You don't know." Hank says, surprise colors his face.

"And there's always something I don't know." Jay says shaking his head.

"What now, secret boyfriend, another brother, long lost husband?" He laughs dryly. Their faces go blank. "So what is it, what's the secret this time?"

"She'll tell you whatever you need to know at the end of this, it's not our place." Al says as he opens the door and walks out of Hank's office.

"No dammit, I'm tired of being in the dark, tell me what I need to know." He called out at the men. He didn't care anymore. He was so tired of being left out. He knew they all had secrets but he wish he knew more of hers. Although, if the shoe was on the other foot, she might be thinking the same.

"Jay..." Olinski started, "I know you're having a hard time right now, but be careful. Remember who you're talking about, and to whom." He finished as he opened the door in his hand and walked out. He nodded his head and followed the man.

* * *

Ideas, thoughts, questions? PM me! Please please read and review! Thanks so much to all of you!


End file.
